1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the packaging of convex shaped articles, and more particularly to packaging for a variety of sandwiches, and specifically hamburger-type sandwiches.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Presently, in France, a large number of fast food establishments have been developed. The development of these types of establishments has resulted in the replacement of conventional French and similar restaurants; these new restaurants direct their efforts to developing meals which include a round bun, cut at its center, parallel to its base, and filled with ground meat, which sandwiches are commonly known as hamburgers.
Conventional hamburger sandwiches comprise a plurality of successively piled layers of round ground beef patties, bread slices, sauce, tomato slices, and lettuce or other green vegetable slices, all of which are framed, both above and below, by two halves of a hamburger bun.
The hamburger sandwiches are prepared and are thereafter packaged, either in thin, resistant paper, or in an expanded polystyrene box. The paper wrapping is adapted to be used for small hamburger sandwiches, and is similar to the wrapping used on round pieces of cheese; it is generally more practical to remove the hamburger sandwich from its wrapping so that a consumer is able to eat it.
The expanded polystyrene box type of container is adapted to contain larger hamburger sandwiches, and it is imperative that the hamburger be removed from such box so that it can be eaten. One major disadvantage of a hamburger sandwich is that the meat, the vegetables, and the sauce which comprise the sandwich together form a mass which is substantial relative to the mass of the bread. As a result, the act of biting into the sandwich causes the garnish layers to slide with respect to each other, such that the hand of the user which holds the sandwich inevitably contacts the sauces and/or juices from the meat, all of which creates a tendency for these materials to drip and stain the ties and clothing if a consumer is not careful, particularly since they do not remain in the container when eaten.